Sienna Roberts
Sienna Roberts '(ロバーツシエナ ''Robātsu Shiena) is one of the main protagonists in Global Stars, and is a member of Global Shinedust. Her image colour is pink. Appearance Sienna has blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, and has blue eyes. She also wears a pink choker with a heart on it. She is seen in most episodes wearing her school uniform. Her casual outfit consists of a pink off-the-shoulder shirt with the hem tying into a bow and a white lace skirt, along with pale pink wedged sandals. Personality Sienna is a girl who is energetic and is always eager to learn new things. She is a charming and fun girl who loves to smile and joke around, but she is a good and loyal friend. She is very friendly and hates the thought of nastiness. She also loves to go to the beach and have fun with her friends. She is very skilled with the keyboard. She will also randomly spout out "words of wisdom". Within her group, she is known as the "energy of Global Shinedust", and is the one who keeps the group going. History Childhood Sienna was born in Australia to Julia and Benjamin Roberts, and is the younger sister to Elizabeth Roberts, and the older sister to Ethan Roberts. After witnessing a 9-year-old Sienna sing and dance, a 12-year-old Elizabeth introduced her to the school's talent show, in which Sienna came first place. In the talent show, Sienna discovered her love to sing and dance, and dreamed to become an idol. Sienna had wanted to be an idol ever since she performed in her school's talent show when she was 9, and has been practicing since. She has performed in quite a few talent shows, and either won them or came runner-up. Before joining Global Shinedust, 17-year-old Elizabeth introduced 14-year-old Sienna to World Idol Academy Tokyo, and prompted her to audition for it. The judges loved Sienna's energy when she sang and danced, and said that she was really cute. When Sienna got the surprise email, the entire family was proud of her, and Julia and Elizabeth immediately went ahead and bought all of Sienna's outfits: her uniform and her stage outfits. Sienna announced that no idol can be created by standing alone, and said that she wanted to try and be in an idol group with others. Relationships * 'Mexiu Chew - '''Sienna's best friend and roommate. Both girls have different personalities, but they remain best friends. Sienna also loves to drag Mexiu to music shops to buy the latest albums. The two are inseparable. * 'Su-Mi Kim - 'Sienna's close friend and unit mate. Whenever Su-Mi begins to cry, she will always rely on Sienna to cheer her up. Su-Mi describes Sienna as a "fun and loyal friend". The two are very close. * 'Haruka Suzume - 'Sienna's close friend and unit mate. Haruka loves listening to Sienna play the keyboard. Sienna thinks that Haruka is very cute, and also loves to hug Haruka's plush rabbits. * 'Cosette Bennett - '''Sienna's close friend and unit mate. Sienna understands that Cosette had a bad past with Go!Go! Explosion, and does her best to make Cosette feel welcome. She also likes to tease Cosette. Etymology '''Sienna: ''Sienna is an Italian name that means "reddish-brown". '''Roberts: 'Roberts ''is a surname of Norman origin, and it means "bright renown". Her name means "reddish-brown bright renown". Solos Trivia * Sienna is a pop-type idol. * Her audition grade is S. * Sienna's birthday falls on May 25, which makes her a Gemini. * Sienna refers to everyone as "mate". * Her favourite food is pizza. * Her least favourite food is carrots. * Sienna has a tendency to speak reminiscent of a surfer or valley girl, due to originating from Australia. * Her solos are ''Be Starters! ''(performed by Eri Kitamura) and ''Marathon ''(performed by Kana Hanazawa). * She is shown to never take off her pink choker. * She is fluent in Japanese and English. * Sienna is often seen singing and dancing to J-pop music. * She is very good at playing the keyboard. * She is the only person in ''Global Shinedust ''to keep everyone going with her energy. * When any idol is feeling down, they will often go to Sienna, as they believe Sienna's energetic and fun nature will cheer them up. * Sienna is shown to be the comedy relief of her unit, and is also shown to be quite clumsy, especially when she trips during dance practise. This will usually make the other unit members laugh. * Sienna is also shown as an actress, starring in two of the most popular TV shows called ''Smile, Hoshi-chan! ''and ''Celebrity CRISIS, and a very popular movie called KiraKira. * She has Instagram, Twitter, Facebook and the Shinedust page. * Sienna shares the same voice actress as the main character of the anime Hot Shot Girl, Nekketsune Akari. Q&A's 'What position are you within the group? '''Well, duh! I'm the life of the group! The energy! I'm the one who keeps everyone going! Although I will usually make my mates run an extra lap after running... Hey! Gotta keep your strength up, right mate? '''What is your first impression of your fellow Global Shinedust members? '''I love, love, ''love ''everyone! My mate Su-Mi is the cutest leader known to history! And she's adorbs! Mexiu is the BEST. ROOMMATE. EVER!! She and I can be totes different, but we are like a perfect team! Haruka is so cool! So are her plushies! And she's the cutest airhead ever (don't tell her I said that)! Last but not least, Cosette. I want to do my best to make sure that she has a wonderful time here with Global Shinedust! And her love for cats is so cute! I love my mates! '''Favourite food? '''Pizza! It's a universal food, who doesn't like pizza? I know I do! I need some pizza now... '''Favourite drink? '''It would have to be... lemonade! It's so fizzy and bubbly, kinda like me. My mates do say that my personality almost matches to that of lemonade. Wonder what that means... '''Favourite animal? '''I absolutely, positively love monkeys! They are so energetic, like I am. Plus, I own a monkey plushie. He's called Mr Banana. Wanna meet him? '''Between sleeping and eating, which one is better? '''Totes sleeping. I'm not a morning person, okay? So I have to rely on Mexiu to wake me up. I also fall straight asleep after training. He he he... '''What's your favourite subject? '''Sport. I love to play all different kinds of sport, and stretch my body. I'm practically the best player on the team! Fun, fun, ''fun! '''What's your star sign? '''I went to Onee-san to find out my star sign, and she said I was a Gemini. According to her, it's ruled by Mercury, and apparently I'm cerebral, chatty, I love learning and education, and I'm charming and adventurous. That's so me! '''Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music instrument) that you are good at? '''I dunno, mate. But I guess that a skill of mine would have to be... (don't freak out) writing. Yes, I know it's hard for you to imagine me sitting down and writing, but I do that. I even keep a diary! Is that a skill? '''Favourite type of weather? '''I love to go to the beach on sunny days. When the sun shines bright, you just want to play, and play, and play! Gallery MyStyle.jpg Meisi.png|Sienna and Meixu Sienna.png|Sienna at the beach Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Global Stars Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Characters Category:Global Shinedust